fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Ingrid Mirjah
---- Note: This character was created for the purpose of CMO of the Veritas Publishing House. 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ingrid started out as an elf from an average family; they all had abilities, but they weren't "anything special." Or so the world thought. Her parents are Mylah Mirjah and Lou Mirjah. Ingrid's last name was inherited from her mother. Ingrid's early life was just like any other elf's. Go to school, eat, play, come home, etc. She is the middle child of three, her older brother being Jaya Mirjah and her younger sister being Trina Mirjah. Being the middle child, Ingrid was somewhat ignored. She tried to learn as much as she could from her older brother, Jaya, and tried to help her younger sister as much as she could. Though most of the times, it was more of the latter, as Trina was somewhat stupid, and needed a little extra push to get her studies done. Jaya didn't really pay attention to the family much, as he was very much older. It was almost as if Ingrid had to act as the older sibling. When Ingrid manifested as a beguiler, she got special training from Councillor Alina, as she was the only one fit to train Ingrid. This is when she started to get some recognition from the world. She eventually ended up using her talent for marketing products, sweet-talking her customers into buying her product, without fully exercising her ability. Now, she hopes to become the Chief Marketing Officer of the Veritas Publishing House, as that is her dream job. She has yet to have an interview with the CEO, Beatrice de Adel. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Being a well-known elf in the marketing field, Ingrid has become a very respected person in the Lost Cities. Her peers, competitors, juniors, as well as seniors respect her. However, despite this, Ingrid feels that she has not reached the top yet. She feels she will only settle down and be happy until and unless she gets her dream job; being the Chief Marketing Officer for Veritas Publishing House. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model: Ingrid Nilsen (Yes, same first name as the character) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Being a beguiler, Ingrid is very good at sweet-talking her way into making customers buy a product. She is also good at making products look their absolute best in front of clients, even if there are some major faults. These skills may have also stemmed from her relationship with her younger sister Trina, whom she was forced to mentor and educate from a young age. Something that Ingrid really needs to work on (in terms of marketing) is not over-selling, as this can become very irritating to a consumer. She is working on this by going through every bit of her sales pitches before actually presenting them. Something that Ingrid needs to work on from a more social point of view is straightening out her relationship with her parents. Her parents weren't huge fans of her, considering that they believed she was the reason for the way Trina turned out (talentless). ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. Ingrid is a beguiler. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] Category:Approved